Crazy Patient, Jealous Nurse
by Bubblewing-luvs-anime
Summary: A new patient comes to the hospital--one that Derek had helped that morning on his way to work. And when this new patient falls in love with Derek, Angie keeps walking in on very misleading scenes between the two. How will Derek work this one out?
1. Chapter 1

**_Crazy Patient, Jealous Nurse_**

**_Chapter One_**

* * *

**Hiya! This is my first TC fic! (But my 13th in total...) And it's a nice, fluffy DxA one! XD It's not a one-shot, but it'll only be a couple chapters long. I hope you like it! Please review! ^^**

* * *

Dr. Derek Stiles was doing his usual stroll through the park on his way to Caduceus. He thought about the pile of paperwork that would be waiting for him when he got there; he sighed. Angie had brought it to him the night before, telling him he'd better not slack off.

But he didn't slack off. He didn't think so, anyway. He had lots of patients to take care of, after all. He _was _a surgeon.

A low, pained grunt interrupted Derek's thoughts. He looked around and saw the woman standing beside him was clutching her stomach. "Ma'am…?" Before he could say anything else, she started to fall. Derek lurched forward and caught her.

Clearly, she had fainted due to pain in her stomach. She was sweating; he pushed her brown bangs off of her forehead and pressed his hand against it.

_Hmm…a high fever… _he thought.

Suddenly, the woman's eyes snapped open, and she sat up.

"Oh…did I faint?" she asked.

"Uh…yes, ma'am, you fainted," Derek replied. The crowd that had gathered around them, appearing to have been holding their breath, all sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry…I get spontaneous stomach aches all the time…when they get as bad as that…well, you can see what happens," she told him, laughing.

"My name is Derek Stiles; I'm a doctor at Caduceus. And as a doctor, I sat that isn't normal. How long have these pains been going on?" he questioned.

"Well…about a month now, I suppose."

"Have you seen a doctor about it?" Derek asked, concerned.

"I am now!" The woman laughed. "I'm Jessica Turnett. Thank you, Dr. Stiles, you saved my life!"

"Well, I didn't really save your life, I only caught you from falling…" Derek said, cocking an eyebrow.

"But did you see what I would have landed on?" She pointed to bench that sat on the concrete path. "I would've smacked my head off the edge and died from internal bleeding if you hadn't been there to save me!" she exclaimed. "My hero!" Jessica wrapped her arms around Derek's neck, and then pulled away. "Well, I have to go now! Hopefully I'll see you again, Dr. Stiles!"

She waved and ran off, leaving Derek completely bewildered.

As he started walking again, he realized he should have taken her to the hospital with him to get her checked out. He suspected her appendix might be enflamed. But there was no sign of her.

He remembered, vaguely, seeing her every now and again on his morning walk to work. He would look for her tomorrow, and take her into Caduceus for a check up.

"Jessica Turnett…long, curly brown hair…light blue eyes…fair skin…nice figure…" he mumbled her description to himself.

"_What _has long, curly brown hair, light blue eyes, fair skin and a nice figure?"

Derek whipped around the see his nurse, Angie Thompson, glaring at him.

"Angie!" he exclaimed. "Well, there was this woman I met this morning, and she passed out from a pain in her stomach, but I caught her before she fell. She ran off before I could tell her to see a doctor, so I was making sure I remembered what she looked like so I could look for her tomorrow…" he explained quickly.

"Right." Angie opened the door and stepped in, and Derek had to quickly grab it so it didn't close on him. "Have you done any of that paperwork yet?"

"No…I was gonna do some of it today, though. In between operations and stuff…and when I go home tonight," Derek said.

"Yes, that's right," Angie replied. "You will do it today. And don't slack off!"

"I won't, I won't!" Derek assured her, rather frightened.

* * *

On his lunch break, Dr. Stiles sat at his desk with some pizza from the cafeteria and a pile of paperwork in front of him. He sighed as he signed his name continually, and cursed loudly when he got a grease stain on one of the sheets. Deciding he didn't want death by Angie, he hid the paper in the middle of the stack, where the stain wouldn't be noticed. Until she looked. But by then, he would have been running.

"Dr. Stiles!" Angie yelled as she rushed into his room. "There's an unconscious woman here on a stretcher that meets the description you were muttering to yourself this morning! And she must have hit her head, because it's bleeding!"

"What?" Derek jumped out of his chair and they ran down the hall to Emergency.

Sure enough, there was Jessica, a blood soaked bandage around her head, and sweating bullets as she clutched her stomach in pain.

"Derek!" Dr. Tyler Chase ran over to him. "We just did an emergency ultra sound on her-her appendix is chronically enflamed. You'll need to take it out."

"Just like I thought," Derek muttered. "Assign her a room, hook her up to an intravenous and give her some painkillers. Tell me when she wakes up; I have a surgery scheduled in…five minutes."

"Right, man, you got it!" Tyler grinned and gave Derek a thumbs-up before repeating his orders to the nurses.

Derek and Angie raced back to the OR to prepare for the surgery they were scheduled to perform.

* * *

As soon as Derek was told that Jessica had woken up, he went down to her room.

When she saw him, her eyes lit up. "Dr. Stiles!"

"Hi, Jessica," he greeted her, not sure what to expect. "Uhm…please don't jump out of your bed to hug me."

Jessica giggled. "Don't worry, I won't. So, can you please explain to me what's going on?"

"Right." Derek sat in the chair next to the bed. "Well, you have a chronically enflamed appendix, and we have to remove it."

"Oh, I see…"

"But don't worry, everything should go just fine, and after a few weeks' recovery, you'll be back to your regular activities," he assured her.

She beamed at the doctor. "Oh, I'm not worried at all, Dr. Stiles! Because my saviour's performing my operation, which means that nothing can wrong! And I've heard that you've got the Healing Touch! See! My saviour even has magical powers!"

_Is this chick for real? _Derek sighed inwardly. He noticed Jessica's face was red.

"Jessica…? What's wrong?" he asked. Had her fever come back?

"D…D…Derek!" she exclaimed. _What? Not Dr. Stiles? Whatever…_ "I love you!"

She threw her arms around him, nestling her face into his chest.

"B…wh…huh? But…I just met you this morning!" Derek choked.

"Well, we've only talked for the first time this morning!" Jessica said. "I see you every morning…and now I know it! I love you, Derek!"

_Whoa, whoa, creepy chick alert…! Help me! _he screamed in his mind. He tried to push her off, but he couldn't.

"Ah-hem."

Derek turned to see Angie standing in the doorway, glaring at him.

"Forgive me. I didn't realize I would be walking in on something," she said coldly before turning to walk away again.

"Angie-! Wait!" Derek called after her. Jessica had finally let go of him, and he ran out into the hallway after Angie. "That girl is-"

"Your lover? I see," Angie cut him off curtly, walking steadily faster than him.

"No! I just met her this morning, and now she's clinging onto me!" Derek tried to explain.

"But you see each other every morning. Either you know her or you move way too fast."

"Come on, Angie! She's crazy! She thinks I'm a saviour or something!"

Suddenly, Derek wondered why he had to explain all of this to the nurse. Why he felt the need to. Why she was so mad for walking in on a hug.

Angie turned to face him, scowling. "Well? Continue, Saviour."

Derek just blinked. "Are you…jealous?" he asked.

Angie flushed a bright pink. "What? No! What is there to be jealous of? Why would I be jealous? It's not like I…love you, or something…" she trailed off, her face turning a darker crimson. Derek stared at her.

"Uhm…I have to go get Miss Turnett's surgery consent forms…bye!" Angie quickly dashed off, leaving Derek, dumbfounded.

* * *

**Eheheh. I hope you enjoyed it~~~ Please review and read the next chapter~~~ Thank you for reading! And hopefully reviewing...^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Crazy Patient, Jealous Nurse**_

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, guys. But, despite not updating for a while…it's still only like sixth down on the list. Haha, I guess that means not many people write fics for TC…T-T That totally sucks. Well, what can you do but write one yourself, right?**

* * *

It was hard for Derek to get things done around the office when Angie didn't check in to nag every ten minutes. He had a bunch of pathologies and other non-motivating work to do, piled up on his desk yet again.

Yet, he sat with his arms crossed, staring into space.

So Angie was jealous? Of a crazy chick who proclaimed her to love Derek?

Derek smiled. "So now I can work in peace and quiet."

Another minute passed, and Derek hadn't moved. And Angie still hadn't come to tell him to do his job properly.

It was starting to bother him. It was just plain strange.

He decided to go and look for Angie, to tell her to do _her _job properly – telling him to do his.

But what he didn't want to think about was the fact that he missed seeing his irritated, cute nurse every few minutes, even if it was to bug him.

Derek had seen Tyler in the hallway first, and asked him where Angie might have been.

Tyler rubbed the back of his neck. "Hmm…I think I saw her at the registration desk."

Derek frowned. "The registration desk? She never works there. She's always gotta be on her feet, helping everyone," Derek said, almost to himself.

On his way to the front, Derek happened to pass Jessica's room. He stopped in front of the door. Maybe Angie had stepped in to see Jessica? For a consent signing or something?

Cautiously, he walked into the room. Jessica was on the verge of sleep, a book in hand. He stepped softly, not wanting to make any noise. Angie wasn't in here.

As Derek was about to leave the room, he turned around and carefully slipped the book out of Jessica's hands. He knew it stung to flex a hand with an IV attached to it, and it wouldn't be a good thing to end up with a hurting hand as well as the appendix.

However, his move didn't go unnoticed. Jessica's eyes fluttered open. She yawned.

"Derek…?" she asked groggily. She smiled. "Yay, you came to see me."

"Uhm…I'm sorry I woke you up, Miss Turnett," Derek said nervously.

Her smile got even larger. "It's okay. I wouldn't want to miss a visit from you, Derek."

"Well, since I'm here…how are you feeling?"

"Ugh. I always feel tired now. And of course, my side is always burning," she explained.

Derek nodded. "I see…so you're tired…" he muttered, thinking. He set the book down on the sliding side table, and pushed it away, then closed the curtains surrounding Jessica's bed.

"I'm going to press on your stomach, Jessica. Tell me how it feels," he told her, setting his hands on her torso.

She suddenly jerked away. "Oh…no. Uhm, it…it really hurts when you do that. Please, don't."

Derek's brows furrowed. "Now I want to do it even more. It could be ready to burst; we may have to bump your surgery up a lot sooner."

Ignoring her pleas, Derek lightly pressed into Jessica's side. She let out a loud, strange sound, making him jump. He looked up in surprise, and saw tears already rolling down his patient's face.

"It…it hurts that much?" he asked, taken aback.

"Uh…sorry…" Jessica murmured.

Derek shook his head. "Don't apologize. I'm definitely going to bump up your surgery. It will probably be in a few hours. I'll send up consent forms soon, so you just…sit tight."

Jessica nodded, and Derek gave her a reassuring smile before exiting the room.

He walked swiftly down the hallway, to the front desk. "Is Nurse Thompson here?" he asked one of the nurses.

Angie walked out of a side room, expressionless. "Yes, Dr. Stiles?"

"This isn't a time for your petty jealousy, Angie," Derek snapped. Angie jumped. "Jessica Turnett – her appendix is about ready to burst. She was shouting even at just the lightest touch on her stomach. I want to make her surgery this evening, at least. Get her to fill out all the legal stuff quickly, please."

Angie stared at Derek. The first comment about her being jealous was forgotten – Derek was an awesome doctor when he wanted to be. She smiled at him, and nodded.

"Right away, Dr. Stiles."

Derek sighed in relief as he watched Angie rush back into the other room. Lucky for him, she was dead serious about patients, especially when _he _was dead serious. _Dead _serious.

* * *

As Derek had wished, Jessica's surgery had been scheduled for seven that night.

In the prep room, Derek was going over the operation with Jessica while she was suited for it. He could tell she was nervous; she was fidgeting and sweating a little.

"Hey," he told her, "it'll be okay."

She smiled up at him nervously. "I know I should feel completely secure about it, being as you're the surgeon, but…I just can't help it." She looked at her feet, her lip trembling.

Derek put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You're gonna be okay, Jessica. I promise."

Jessica's eyes sparkled; Derek really was a knight in shining armor.

Angie flitted into the room. "Dr. Stiles, everything's ready in the OR."

Derek smiled at his nurse, and she returned it. Everything was back to normal, at the moment, and they were both quite happy with that.

Jessica was brought to the operating room and quietly lay down on the cold table. Angie put the mask with the anesthetic over her face, and Derek told her he would make her perfectly fine again, before the room started spinning and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Derek and Angie had finally finished with the surgery. Everything had gone smoothly; her appendix was taken in out just in time. It was more swollen than normal, and they had to be careful of taking it out properly. But in the end, the two's trust in one another got them through it.

Angie had argued about the procedure at first:

"Dr. Stiles, I think we need to cut into her intestine," she urged. "It's simply too large!"

Derek waved her off. "If we do that, we'll need to staple the tissue back together."

"Yeah, and? That's better than not taking it out at all!"

Derek shook his head. "No, Angie. Hand me the other scalpel."

Angie gulped. "No."

"Angie." The doctor craned his neck to look at the concerned nurse. The whole rebellious thing didn't suit her; it looked like she was about to cry.

Derek looked her straight in the eyes, burning with the desire to help his patient. Angie met his gaze, and time seemed to stop. After a moment, Angie tore her eyes away and reached for the scalpel. A silent understanding had passed through them. A connection, as if to say, 'I trust you.'

After receiving the tool, Derek enforced the Healing Touch. Again time slowed, and Dr. Stiles maneuvered his way around the enflamed appendix.

Now the two hovered over their patient as she stirred. Her face was twisted in pain, so Angie slid more morphine into her IV. Soon after that, Jessica woke up. She moaned in discomfort, and once again Angie gave her more painkiller.

Jessica sighed. "That's better." She looked over at Derek and Angie. "Thank you so much. I'm so grateful."

"Not at all," Angie replied, smiling.

Side-glancing at his nurse, Derek smiled as well as he added, "It's our job after all."

He was so glad things were back to normal between him and Angie. She seemed to have forgiven him – even though he hadn't done anything.

* * *

Later that night, Derek went to check on Jessica. She was sound asleep, and he felt bad having to wake her up.

He prodded her gently, and she opened her eyes. They lit up when she saw her saviour.

"I'm just going to check your temperature and blood pressure, Jessica," he told her softly. "Then you can go back to sleep." He slipped the thermometer into her mouth; no fever. Her blood pressure was normal, too. He grinned at Jessica as he packed up his equipment again. "You're all good."

"Wait, Derek?" Jessica called. He turned around. She signaled for him to sit on the bed. Confused, he did so carefully.

Suddenly, Jessica grabbed his arm and pulled him down. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fondly.

Derek's head was spinning.

Was he hurting her? What was she doing? Did she escape from her straight jacket or something?

Someone coughed from the doorway. Derek tried his best to see who it was, as Jessica didn't let him go.

Derek swore loudly…in his mind. It was Angie!

With newfound strength, he ripped himself away from the girl. She turned on her heel and walked back to where she had come from.

The doctor leapt off the bed and raced after her.

"Angie! Wait!"

It was turning out just like the day before…except worse!

"Angie!" he called again. Each clack from her pink heels seemed colder than the one before. Finally, Derek managed to grab her shoulder, and he spun her around to face him. "Angie! Why do you always have to come in at the wrong time? If you had come in three seconds earlier, you wouldn't have gotten the wrong idea!"

Angie's brief glare almost made him shiver. But it suddenly turned into a smile. She brushed away his hands.

"It's all right, Dr. Stiles. I won't butt into your personal affairs. But please remember that she just had surgery!" she told him with a little giggle. She waved at him before walking into the women's room.

Derek stared, totally bewildered.

_That was even scarier than her getting angry!_

* * *

**I hope you liked it! :) The next chapter will probably be the last. Hey, I told you it was short! **

**And if you're wondering about all the stuff I put in with her surgery and stuff, it all actually happens! I took everything right out of my own experience! XD Except, I DO have staples in me, now and forever. :P Haha, I feel special.**

**Please review! **

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES TO CHAPTER ONE:**

TCGeek: Whee~you reviewed! :3 I love your stories. As for grammar...I'm the task force. :D Yeah, I thought maybe Angie was going a bit overboard, so I kind of changed it up here. Thanks for reviewing! :3

Spoonsaredangerous: MAN I love your name! XD But what I found ironic is that you're commenting on the grammar...and you spelt it wrong. And mot too. XDXD I'm sorry, but I'm the grammar/spell check (nerd) police. Thanks so much for reviewing!

lilypromise2u: Ahh, jealousy. Such a wonderful thing...to write about. XD I hope you liked this chapter too!

Silver Azure: Wow, beautiful? I wouldn't go that far...heheheh...thanks for reviewing!

QueenTigrilla95: Whoa, someone's hyper! (Eheheh, me too) XD Please keep reviewing, yay!

Tanubi: Man, we have a little too much in common. XD Heheh. I actually rented TCSO from Blockbuster. I used the gift card I got from the dentist for having no cavities. XD Awesome, right? And then it went back and I never saw it again. Then I got UTK2 for my birthday...then this year I got SO for my birthday! XD YAY!

Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: What are you, a pirate? XD THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

**Thanks SO much to everyone who reviewed!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Crazy Patient, Jealous Nurse**_

**_Final Chapter_**

* * *

**Hey guys ~ sorry for the wait again…and thank you to everyone who reviewed! You make me happy. ****:) This is the last chapter…sorry the end was so horrible and disappointing and weird. :( I hope you'll still like it though. And please remember to review! ;D**

* * *

A day had passed; Jessica Turnett was being released later that evening.

Derek groaned. He put his face in his hands, propping his elbows up on his desk. Sure, Jessica was having a great recovery. She could walk around by herself and she was already allowed to have milk products. An amazing recovery, really. And he was happy for her.

But he was still very disturbed by Angie's behaviour. She was smiling whenever he saw her, always said hi, and giggled a whole lot.

It was plain _weird. _

Before, she avoided Dr. Stiles. And now, it didn't matter whether they ran into each other or not.

The doctor was pulled away from his thoughts when someone knocked on his door. He looked up wearily, but blinked when he saw his blonde nurse standing in the doorway. She was smiling still, and it sent shivers down his spine.

"Er…yes, Angie?" he asked.

"Dr. Stiles, you have another surgery scheduled in ten minutes. You should be getting ready to see the patient and then get scrubbing!" she told him cheerily.

"Oh…right, thanks…Angie…" Derek replied, standing slowly.

Angie just giggled in response and waved before going back into the hallway.

Derek sighed and shook his head. Angie's new act was tiring. But he did indeed have an operation scheduled, and he went off to prepare for it.

* * *

"Ahh," Angie sighed happily, stretching. "Another successful job!"

Derek eyed her closely.

She noticed his staring. "What is it, Dr. Stiles?" When he shook his head lightly, she looked over at the clock. "Oh, Dr. Stiles!" she exclaimed, pointing to it.

"What is it, Angie?" he mumbled, not taking his eyes away from her.

"It's almost time for Miss Turnett to be discharged! You should go see her. As her doctor and her boyfriend," the nurse added with a playful wink.

Derek's eyes widened. "No, Angie –"

Angie cut him off with a giggle. "Don't worry, Dr. Stiles. I'll look after our newest patient. Go see Miss Turnett!" She nudged him out the door and towards the elevator. Without letting him get another word in, she waved at him and dashed off to the recovery room. Derek sighed and pushed the up button on the elevator.

He stepped in and leaned against the wall, staring at his reflection in the mirror. Angie thought there was something going on between Jessica and him, even though there wasn't. So she acted like a giggly, preppy girl because she was jealous?

And now she was sending him off for a mushy make-out good-bye scene?

Derek shook his head. He knew _that _wasn't going to happen.

The elevator dinged, and Derek started towards Jessica's room.

As he thought his situation over, he realized that the sole problem was that _Jessica _thought there was something between them. He had to settle things with her first.

Quietly, he entered Jessica's room. He peered around the curtain to see her sitting up on her bed, oozing cheeriness. She was already disconnected from the IV, a cotton ball taped over the spot where the big needle had been.

"Derek!" she burst out happily. Carefully, she moved her legs to the side of the bed.

"Miss Turnett, please don't hurt yourself…you don't have to get up," he told her, but she ignored him.

She walked over to him and hugged him. It wasn't as strong as her others, because, well, _she _wasn't as strong.

"I'm happy that I'm able to leave the hospital now, but I'm also sad that I'll have to leave you," she explained, sighing. "I'll try to visit you…and we can walk together everyday!"

Derek gulped. "Miss Turnett…"

"Call me Jessica. We're dating now, right?" she giggled.

He chewed his lip. "Er…Jessica…" He sighed. "No, we aren't dating."

She looked up at him, confused. "…What…?"

"Well…you just said you loved me and assumed I was in love with you as well…" This was making Derek really uncomfortable.

"You mean you…don't…?" Jessica's voice had turned into a whisper.

"Well…no," Derek said quietly. Even though she was crazy, he still felt bad hurting her like this.

"Oh…I see…" She unfolded her arms from his torso and moved back towards the bed slowly.

An awkward silence passed between them. Derek hated the fact that this was turning into a hospital drama.

"Is there…someone else…?" Jessica murmured quietly, moving her gaze up to meet his.

Derek flushed a little as a certain nurse instantly came to mind. He covered his mouth with his hand, embarrassed.

"…Yes."

Jessica sighed. "Oh…I'm sorry that I caused you so much trouble, Derek…" She cocked her head to the side. "It's that nurse, right? The one you always chase after in the halls…Angie?"

Derek flushed a deeper crimson.

"…Yes," he muttered quietly.

His head was spinning. This conversation had gone in a strange direction. But he was glad it had.

He glanced at the clock. Angie's shift was ending soon…

"I'm sorry, Jessica. I hope your recovery goes well. But right now…I have to go."

Jessica nodded sadly. "…Right…bye, Derek…"

"Bye, Jessica."

* * *

"What do you mean she already left?" Derek yelled.

"Dude! I mean, she already left!" Tyler said, holding his hands up. "Chill out, man!"

"Argh…sorry…" Derek muttered, running his fingers through his hair impatiently. He had another forty-five minutes until he was allowed to leave.

He felt someone tapping his shoulder. He looked around and saw Jessica, back in her regular clothes. Behind her was another woman that had the same eye and hair colour as her.

"This is my sister, Veronica," Jessica introduced. "And this is Dr. Stiles."

"It's nice to meet you, Dr. Stiles." Veronica stepped forward and shook his hand. "Thank you so much for putting up with my sister."

"Hey!" Jessica protested, blushing. Veronica giggled.

"Did you talk to Angie?" Jessica asked, turning her attention back to Derek. Her eyes were sad.

Derek shook his head. "She already left…but hey, I can talk to her tomorrow."

Jessica looked at him long and hard, until Veronica butted in.

"Uh, hey? Earth to Jessie!" she called, waving her hand in front of her sister's face. Jessica blinked. "Mom's car is here." She pointed out the window to a black Ford truck in the parking lot. "Bye, Dr. Stiles, and thanks again!"

Jessica looked from the truck back to Derek. After a moment, she smiled. "Thank you, Derek."

Derek smiled and nodded as his patient turned and went after her sister. He sighed.

_She's a nice girl…_

…_but she was still a little nutty. _

* * *

When Derek was finally able to go home, he took his sweet time changing and saying his good-bye's for the night. He trudged out the door, staring at the ground. Now he'd really have to wait to talk to Angie…

The doctor looked up, squinting from the glare of a streetlight. If he had remembered correctly, then his nurse lived in one of the apartment buildings around Caduceus…

Derek shrugged. _It couldn't hurt to try! _

Jogging, he headed towards the row of three tall buildings. It wouldn't take long to check the directories in them for Thompson…

However, he didn't get that far. As he went to enter the first building, he noticed a petite blonde figure leaning against the wall outside the middle one.

He started towards her. "Angie!" he called out.

She looked up, startled. When she noticed him, her face went bright red and she dashed into the apartment. Derek cocked an eyebrow and quickened his pace. He raced into the building after her, grabbing the door in time.

"Angie, what the fu – hey!" Derek yelled. She had run into the elevator and was pressing 'Door Close' anxiously. She let out a small 'eep' when the surgeon slipped through the doors just in time.

He pinned her to the wall. "Why are you running away?"

"I…uhm…" Angie stuttered, turning pink as she looked up at Derek. "I talked to Jessica…"

Derek felt his ears go red.

"Er…what did she say…?" he asked cautiously.

"That…you didn't love her…you loved someone else…"

Derek's heart was pounding. This was his chance…he could tell her now…she practically already knew, anyway, right?

"Angie…I –"

The door dinged and opened. The two adults looked over to see a little boy standing in the doorway, wide-eyed.

Derek and Angie looked at each other, and Derek quickly stepped away, his face hot. Angie swiftly exited the elevator, patting the boy's head; she obviously knew him. Derek, however…

"Er…hey…uh…st-stay in school, kid!" he said stupidly and ran past the child after his nurse. "Angie!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. "I, uhm…"

Angie was staring at him, her eyes wide and glistening, her face red.

"I love you, Angie…"

A moment passed, and Derek thought he had screwed it up.

He looked at Angie; her mouth was hanging open in shock.

"Er…"

Angie cut him off by wrapping her arms around the doctor and burying her face in his chest. Happiness and relief washed over him, and he hugged her back.

"I was so mad when I thought you and Jessica were going out…" she whispered. She giggled; a real, genuine giggle. "How stupid was I to think that?"

Derek pushed her gently against the wall and lifted her chin up. He pressed his lips to hers, moving one hand around her waist. She lifted her arms up and ran her fingers through his soft, brown hair, enjoying the moment she had been wanting for a long time.

"I…love you, too, Derek…" she murmured softly when they parted.

* * *

Derek observed Angie's apartment as he waited for her to make tea. She had a nice place. She had a big TV in a fancy wall set with DVDs in cabinets on either side. She had a black fabric sofa with a glass coffee table in front. Plus, she had an amazing view, and a really big window. But that was only the living room, of course.

Angie walked out with two cups of tea on a tray. She set them down on the table and plopped down on the couch beside Derek.

"Uhm…Derek?"

He looked at her. "Hmm?"

"I'm sorry…I was such a bi – "

The doctor leaned over and pushed Angie down, crawling on top of her. Resting his forehead on hers, he said, "You don't have to be sorry." He kissed her again, his lips moving from her lips down to her neck.

…He, uh, ended up staying the night at her place…

* * *

When the two arrived at work together the next day, they couldn't stop staring at each other and grinning involuntarily. They were wrapped up in a world of their own.

"…rek. Derek!"

Dr. Stiles looked up to see Tyler and Leslie.

"Derek, man! What's wrong with you?" he asked, eyebrow cocked. "You weren't even home last night. I tried to call you like three times and you didn't pick up."

Angie and Derek simultaneously went red. "Guh…"

Leslie giggled.

Derek coughed, embarrassed to no end.

"I…uhm…stayed at Angie's last night," he muttered, looking away from Tyler.

Tyler's eyes widened and his face broke into a grin. Then he started laughing.

"Wh-what?" Angie asked, more blood pooling at her cheeks.

"Well, it's about time! Leslie and I were talking about making a bet on how long it would take for you two to get together!"

Leslie was smiling, too. "It's a good thing we didn't, or Tyler would owe me so much money…"

Dr. Chase leaned forward and whispered something to his nurse.

"Victor'll kill you, Tyler…" she warned him.

He shrugged and ran off anyway. Knowing Tyler, Derek immediately dashed off after him. But he was too late.

Dr. Chase had run into the cafeteria, where all the staff at Caduceus was eating. He stood on a table and threw his hands out dramatically. Everybody stopped and watched him.

"**Just letting everyone know that Dr. Stiles and Nurse Thompson are now officially together!"**

Everyone turned their attention to Derek, as well as Angie and Leslie. Angie slapped her forehead as they all burst into cheers.

Derek gave in and shrugged. He grabbed Angie and they locked in another passionate kiss, making their crowd go even wilder.

* * *

**Wah ~ I'm sorry if you didn't like the ending. It was totally random. And there wasn't enough fluff…so sorry. But I hope you'll find it in the goodness of your heart to leave me a good review? :3 *heart* Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you! :3 **

**REVIEW REPLIES TO CHAPTER TWO:**

Kisdota - The Freak Gamer: Yep...definitely a pirate...

QueenTigrilla95: Whoa! Thunder will kill her? ...Not a bad idea, actually.

GraphicxVandalism: Wait no longer!

angeleyes2838: Why thank you. And he did get the right girl. ^^

ThePhantomWolf: Myahaha, she was so crazy wasn't she! Well she's gone forever now so let's all be happy ~ ! :D

**Thanks SO much to everyone who reviewed**


End file.
